The Element of Water
by Livingintheocean
Summary: This story takes place many years after Eragon & Saphira leave Alagaesia. It follows 20 year old Claire. A young woman with the power over water. She falls in love with Eragon a man she has never met. What will happen when she finaly does?


**Okay so quick note here this is literally my first time writing any kind of fan fiction so please go easy on me. If you like this story please leave a review tell me what you think. Is there anything I can fix? Another thing sorry about my grammar I'm terrible at this kind of stuff. Also I don't own Eragon Saphira or any of Mr. Paolini amazing work :) Enjoy!**

Many years ago when Eragon decided to leave Alagaësia to find a new home to train raise the new generation of dragon riders Nausada was left with the task to rebuild the kingdom from ashes. A huge task to take on alone. She needed help. The eldunir offered an unbiased solution. They would grant 8 humans the power over an elemant. Each one with the power over either fire water air or earth. They were not magicians, these powers were to be an extension of themselves. Who they were. They were to help their Queen rebuild the broken kingdom. The eldunir only asked for one condition. They would chose who would be granted these powers. Nausada agreed.

They of course didn't want the chosen to have any prejudice or they're own agendas. So they picked humans from another world. Ones who knew nothing of Alagaësia or their politics. Humans that had compassion kindness in their hearts. When the 8 were chosen they were brought to Alagaësia on their tenth birthday to train in arms in their element they were born under.

My name is Celina my friends call me Claire (which happens to be my lastname) I'm 19 years old I was born under the element of water. I was brought to Alagaësia about 9 years ago by my parents. They always knew I was special but honestly who doesn't think that of their child? Well they got the news of exactly how special I was when they were contacted by Nasuada through Elva's magic. She had, with the Eldunir's help, opened a portal to our world Earth. At first they of course were shocked but then they realized water acted weird around me as a child. After pleading for days my mother finally gave in gave permission for me my father to travel to Alagaësia help these people. I would come back home every other week for short visits but that was all the majority of my time was spend training helping Nausada with my fellow elemental warriors.

It was hard leaving my entire world behind but it was the right thing to do. I had nightmares night after night when I first arrived. One night the dream felt almost too really I had fallen off I cliff trying to save a child. I screamed screamed but I just kept falling it was like i was never going to hit the hard rocks in the bottom. Then a voice came to me _'peace young one.'_ The voice strong but feminine. Everything disappeared. I was standing in a white canvas. ' _Let me show you something good so you may finally get some rest.'_ I nodded not trusting myself to speak

I was suddenly surrounded by water. I could breath in the water like air. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I knew I was still dreaming though it didn't seem like a dream more like a memory. Turning my head I noticed What looked almost like a sea monster but it had wings. ' _A dragon!'_ On her back with his arms around one of her spikes was a boy in his late teens. The dragon started to swim upwards for air I followed. When I reached top I saw the dragon had take flight. Blue scales shone so brilliantly. ' _That's Saphira that must be her rider Eragon!'_ It suddenly dawned on me that this was Saphira's memory she was the one showing me this.

From then on any time I had a nightmare she would come to me in my sleep shared her memories with me. She became a dear friend who I never thought I would meet because of her duties. Slowly but surely I fell in love with Eragon memorizing every detail of his face, every expression, even recognizing his voice. It was hard not to fall in love seeing this man every other night for about 10 years. I didn't really have a choice I don't think but I was okay with that.

Now my story begins a couple of weeks before my 20th birthday in Tronjheim...


End file.
